My Friend, The Zombie
by Dimitar
Summary: Missing and expanded scenes from 'Tori the Zombie' from Beck's POV. Beck/Tori friendship and Bori teasing.
1. Announcing the Cast List

**My Friend, the Zombie**

Announcing the Cast List

Large group of students had gathered in the main school hallway, waiting for the cast list for the newest play produced in Hollywood Arts – "Uptown Downtown" by Sophia Michele. It wasn't that often that the students at HA got to do a contemporary plays. Everybody was exited. Robbie was pacing nervously, while Rex was making fun of him. Tori and Beck stood by the lockers engaged in a small talk that barely registered in their minds. They were too nervous for something more. For Tori this was her first play since she had come in Hollywood Arts. Beck had auditioned for the lead. He was a little nervous because although he was pretty confident in his acting abilities, the role called for him to sing. It was the singing that made him nervous. He knew that it wasn't his strongest suite and doing mediocre job on the stage was unthinkable for him. He was distracted from this line of thought by Lane, who was hanging the cast list on the bulletin board. Strangely enough Robbie was the first to get to the board.

"Yes, I got it. I get to be the rich guy." He exclaimed excitedly. "You of course got the lead Beck." A small smile showed that despite his confidence Beck was still relieved to hear the news. He congratulated Robbie. He always thought that the boy lacked confidence and hopefully a good performance in an important role like that would help him build it up.

"Congrats guys. What did I get?" Tori impatiently tried to peek at the list. Robbie looked back at the list and replied with exited delight.

"You got the lead Tori! You are playing Penny!" Beck looked at Tori with some surprise. To get the lead role on your first audition was quite an accomplishment. He remembered her audition; it may have lacked the polish of more experienced students, but her drive and raw talent more than compensated for it. She nailed the song and her Penny showed the right amount of naiveté, vulnerability and strength.

"I did, I am? That's fantastic!" She was exited, but clearly still unable to really believe it. "I didn't expect to get the lead." The face of the pretty brunette was showing a mix of excitement and apprehension. Beck took her by the arm and turned her to face him.

"Congratulations Tori." He smiled warmly at her, glad that was getting the opportunity to work with her on stage, outside of Sikowitz's class.

"Thanks." For a moment his eyes seemed to calm her, but then anxiety gripped her again. "Guys, how am I going to pull it off? I've never been in a play, much less in a leading role. Penny has five songs!" Tori was beginning to sound panicked. She had hoped to dip her toe with some smaller role, but now found herself plunged in the deep end with the lead.

"Don't worry Tori, I… We'll help you." Robbie told her, trying to sound confident.

"Ha! And who's going to help you?" Rex's sarcastic voice interjected.

"Do you have to always undermine me, Rex?" The curly haired boy complained to his alter ego. They got into one of their strange fights, forgetting everyone around them. Beck put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Relax Tori. If the director has chosen you, that means he is confident in your ability to do well. If you have any questions you can always ask the director, André, or me." His calm confident tone seemed to have the desired effect on her. Beautiful smile again adorned her face.

"It just seems such a daunting task. What if I can't do it?" She was grateful for his words, but seemed still skeptical of her chances of success.

"I've seen you play in Sikowitz's class. You learn fast and you are definitely willing to put all the necessary effort to succeed. I'm sure you'll be an excellent Penny."

"Thanks Beck, it's a relief to know that there will be friendly faces around when I try to do this." Invigorated she left for her next class with Robbie. Beck checked the list to see what role Jade had gotten. It was one of the supporting roles, one of Penny's friends. He caught up with his girlfriend just as she was leaving her history class.

"Did you see the cast list?" She began abruptly, before he could even give her a kiss on the cheek. "Who is going to be the rich guy?" Beck draped his hand over her shoulder and they both headed slowly to the Asphalt Café.

"Robbie." The news was met with a displeased pursing of her crimson lips.

"Playing being attracted to him is going to be a drag. At least we'll have some nice, if sappy, scenes together." He was hoping for a more negative reaction so it would soften the blow.

"You won't have to do it." Beck said trying to sound nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked suspicion clear in her voice.

"You are not going to play Penny. You are playing one of her friends." She stopped abruptly turning to face him.

"Who got the part? I know that she is not typical role for me, but I was damn good at the audition." He could see the anger rising in her.

"Tori got then part." Beck made a step back, waiting for the explosion.

"Vega, what does _she_ know about acting?" Her tone was surprisingly calm, if dismissive. "I was just beginning to tolerate her." She turned again and continued toward the Asphalt Café.

"Now, now Jade, don't do anything hasty." He caught up with her, still not completely believing how easy she took the news. "Probably they wanted someone who could project some vulnerability and innocence."

"I won't, but I was going to be much better Penny than Vega." They got to lunch, where Beck bought her a mochachino to celebrate his new role.


	2. After The First Rehearsal

**After The First Rehearsal**

Sinjin finally 'killed the disco', after Jade threatened to find his teeth collection and grind it into dust. Tori took her bag and approached Beck.

"Hey Beck can I ask you a favor?" She tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Sure, what favor?" He turned and looked questioningly at the slim brunette.

"Can you help me with the role? I feel like I'm not expressing the right emotions, or something. It just doesn't feel right. I asked the director but he was too preoccupied with his pills." He had to check with Jade, but as far as he knew she was going to be busy today with her little brother.

"Sure Tori, I'll help you. When do you want to do this?" He replied with a smile. The rehearsal had gone well. He was confident in the success of the play even if the news that the author was going to be at the premiere was putting extra pressure on everybody.

"This afternoon if you don't mind." She smiled apologetically. "Tomorrow André is coming to help me learn the songs."

"That's right, you have five." Beck understandingly nodded. "I'm lucky, I have only two."

"Bye then, I'll see you later." Tori waived and headed out. Beck approached his girlfriend who was still glaring at Sinjin. He gave her one-armed hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Are you still going to spend the afternoon with your brother?" After deciding that Sinjin is sufficiently scared Jade turned to Beck.

"Yes. Why?" She returned the kiss. Ever since they got back together she has been in a good mood.

"Tori want me to help her with the play." Hearing the name of the lithe brunette Jade frowned.

"She does, doesn't she?" She threw a quick disapproving glance at the back of the retreating Tori. "Remind Vega to keep her hands off of MY boyfriend." Beck lifted gaze upwards and gave a heavy sigh.

"You can't be still jealous of her after she helped get us back together." He threw a mildly disappointed look at his frowning girlfriend.

"I'm not jealous!" She protested petulantly. "But I don't like this friendship between you two one bit." The thought of sharing him even platonically with anyone obviously bothered her.

"You promised to lighten up." Beck told her gently but firmly. Jade just unhappily nodded and accepted his kiss. Later in the afternoon Beck found himself before the Vegas' front door. Trina opened the door even before he could ring the bell.

"What are you doing here?" Before he could answer Tori's sister continued. "Never mind I don't care. Out of my way, there is a sale waiting for me." She just pushed past him and hurried off to somewhere. He got in, still startled by the elder sister.

"What's up with your sister?" He asked Tori, who he saw was in the kitchen. She just shrugged, tired of trying to explain her big sister's behavior.

"You need help?" He asked, wondering what she was doing there.

"No, I'm coming." She came out of the kitchen caring a pitcher of cold lemonade. He was just about to say that she shouldn't have troubled herself when he saw what she was wearing. Instead her usual jeans and top Tori was wearing a short summer dress. It barely reached to her mid-thighs, leaving most of her long toned tanned legs open to his admiring gaze. For a second or two he couldn't tear his eye off the alluring sight. Then his brain caught up with his eyes and hormones. His eyes averted quickly to Tori's face.

"So what did you want me to do?" His question sounded too abrupt in his ears, because he felt embarrassed for ogling his friend like that. After all of Jade's doubts and accusations he felt like he was proving her right.

"I'm not sure what emotions I'm supposed to convey. I know that Penny is supposed to be conflicted at first, and then fall for your character." He nodded, that was more or less right. "I'm not sure what exactly to do in the scene where your character declares his love."

"Well first of all don't say 'Wow'." He grinned at her. Tori just made a face at him. "You need to find your character's motivation. The way I see it Penny is used to being chased by men for her beauty but she doesn't know if they like her for herself." Tori listened carefully and nodded.

"So when someone pays her a compliment she mistrusts them?"

"Exactly! Now let's try and see how it works." They began reading their lines. With few pointers from him Tori began to gradually find her own feel for the role. Beck found that he was enjoying the process. It was interesting for him to watch Tori try different approaches to the role until she found the one she felt was right. It was obvious that she lacked any stage experience, but it only made her progress that more remarkable. For an hour or so, with his help, which he tried to make as subtle as possible, she found what she was looking for. Satisfied with their progress they took a break and sat to drink a glass of lemonade.

"That was very good." Beck saw a faint attractive blush appear on Tori's cheeks after his compliment.

"Thanks, I think I'm beginning to like this acting thing." He could see the excitement in her eyes.

"I knew you'd like it. Ever since I saw the lengths you went for the Bird Scene I knew that acting is for you." He once again noted the amount of raw talent the girl before him possessed.

"It's funny; I only did it so I could sing André's songs that were in a play. I've never thought of acting as something I wanted to do." Hearing her say his friends name made Beck's hart sink a little. He knew he didn't have any right to feel this way, but still he wished she could speak as fondly about him as she did about André. Then Jade's face from the time when she was panicky explaining the dog accident, so eager and remorseful, appeared before his eyes, and he pushed these thoughts away.

"That's the great thing about Hollywood Arts; they make you try all these different things, and you can discover all sorts of hidden talents. Thing you would have never thought of doing."

**A.N. The story is going to stick to cannon, but there will be some Bori teasing. **


	3. The Dress Rehearsal

**The Dress Rehearsal**

Beck entered the Black Box Theatre together with Jade. She was still sulky because yesterday she had to wait an hour for him to get back from Tori's house. He managed to appease her with promise for two thickets to a horror movie for this weekend. As they got to the dressing room's area Beck saw some sort of a commotion. Tori and the director were loudly discussing something surrounded by half a dozen students.

"What's going on?" Beck asked loudly. At the sound of his voice Tori turned to face him. "Oh my, what the…" Beck couldn't do anything but stare in shock at her. Her face was covered in something hideous and grayish. It was a very convincing, scary zombie mask.

"Vega did you forget to moisturize this morning?" Beck heard Jade's sarcastic amused voice beside him. Tori rolled her eyes at the sardonic pale brunette.

"Cat happened." Her answer addressed to Beck. She then explained, evidently for the umpteenth time today, how she ended up with the mask stuck to her face. Beck was torn between laughing at the hilarity of Cat's goof, and cringing when thinking about the discomfort Tori must be feeling. He remembered having to wear special effect's make-up once and it hadn't been a pleasant experience. Jade on the other hand, as evident by her laughter, didn't feel conflicted at all.

"That's why I don't do favors to people." She said after she stopped laughing.

"So what are you going to do?" Beck asked Tori.

"Trina and Cat are already on their way to get the solvent." She explained, more for the benefit of their fretting director, than to Beck. "All we can do is to wait for them to come back with it from Bakersfield." The director just whimpered in frustration, popped another of his 'nerves' pills and walked off to see if the stage crew was ready.

"Are you feeling alright?" Beck asked pointing at the mask with concern.

"As good as I can be under the circumstances." Tori shrugged and sighed in frustration. Just as he was about to ask her something else the director's voice interrupted him.

"Okay students, it's time for the last rehearsal. Places everyone!" They all took their places in waiting of the signal to begin. Despite the distraction of the zombie mask the dress rehearsal went perfect. Everyone hit their queue on time, the music was synced and with the right volume. Beck could see André up there with the rest of the musicians exited and settling the last details of the songs.

"That was dynamite!" The director exclaimed enthusiastically after they were done. "Now go hydrate and rest before the show!" He went off after brief discussion with Tori. Beck could see that she was pacing nervously the stage, impatiently looking at her phone. He approached her and stopped her.

"Tori calm down. You need to sit down, relax and rest for the show." Her eyes behind the mask were shining in tears. He handed her a bottle of water and made her sit down.

"How am I to calm down? Look at my face!" She said pointing at the hideous make-up covering at the moment her face. "How am I going to play the beautiful Penny, a girl all boys fall in love with, when I look like this?" Tori let go of the water bottle and buried her face in her hands. Beck sat next to her, put his arm around her shoulders in a protective, consoling hug.

"Relax there is still time. May be Trina and Cat will return in time." He tried to reassure her. Although his words sounded convinced, he wasn't so sure. These two were not the most reliable persons to send to do something. Frankly it would be good if they returned by tomorrow. Despite his effort he could feel that Tori's tension was not subsiding.

"And if they don't? What if I ruin the play?" She said, facing him again. "Everyone worked so hard and was so excited to show what they can do the Broadway playwright. Now instead of possibly noticing someone, maybe you, she will just remember the stupid lead with the hideous face. It's all going to be my fault!" He could see the anguish that this thought was causing her. She was good friends with many participating in this play. The thought of them all wasting an opportunity like this because of her was obviously weighing heavy on Tori. Beck felt his heart fill with warm tenderness for the slim girl next to him. Even now, when the make-up was probably causing her discomfort, she was still worrying about the others.

"Don't worry. Even with the mask you can still play Penny just fine." He said with conviction in his voice. He looked straight into her warm chocolate eyes, smiled and continued. "You've build her character extremely well. The way you sing these songs is perfect. You even make me sound good in our duet." She cracked a smile at his last words.

"You sounded just fine from the beginning. You just don't like to sing on stage because your singing is not as perfect as your acting." Beck found himself smiling at her compliment. For some reason it felt nice to know that Tori thought that his acting was 'perfect'. But most importantly, she seemed to be getting over her anxiety.

"Okay, well whatever the case, my point still stands - with or without this scary make-up you will be the best Penny Sophia Michele's ever seen." He said that with such a sincere seriousness that Tori couldn't help but to giggle. While it wasn't exactly the reaction he was aiming for, it was getting the job done. Tori seemed to be back in a good mood.

"You are terrific actor! You sounded like you really believe it." She said after she stopped giggling.

"I really do believe it Tori." Beck told her, his eyes never leaving hers'. Tori enveloped him in a tight embrace. He returned it, enjoying the warmth of her slender hands.

"Thank you. I think I needed that." She whispered in his ear. Then she reluctantly let go of him and they both headed to the dressing room.


	4. The Premiere

**The Premiere**

When the curtain opened Beck felt the familiar rush of the live stage. The eyes of the spectators, that filled so many others with dread, filled him with indescribable feeling of exhilaration. The feeling was even stronger tonight than usual because the author of the play was in the public, right there on the first row. Although Beck was pretty self-assured guy, he had passed the Bird Scene on the first go; it did not mean that he didn't crave the approval of the audience; especially when a real live Broadway author was attending. The first scene went well, without a hitch. Then came the first scene with Penny. Tori was still with the zombie make-up. He could see her nervousness and hesitation in the beginning. He directed his line right at her, catching her eye and smiling encouragingly. Soon, just like in her performance in the Big Showcase, she immersed herself in the play. She seemingly just became Penny - the beautiful sweet girl in search of the true everlasting love. With time it seemed like even the mask didn't matter, to the characters or to the public. And here came the scene in which his character had to profess his love for her. And here he was, the bellboy, pouring his heart out to this girl. A girl already proposed by a billionaire. A girl, to whom, he could not offer anything but his heart and pure love. A girl who couldn't say 'I love you' back yet. Beck felt he wasn't just immersing himself in a role, but like there was something from him in the character. Like at least part of that longing the bellhop was supposed to feel was coming from him.

"I don't know." Tori's voice was filled with wistful regret.

"It's okay that you don't know." And it really was okay, she was worth the wait because a girl like her appeared only once in a lifetime.

"But you deserve an answer." The warm chocolate eyes behind the zombie mask looked filled with such regret and longing. He blinked and they were again just the pretty eyes of his friend Tori.

"I can wait." The bellhop began softly. "For you I would wait a thousand years!" He declared with unshakable conviction. Was that the bellhop or was it him. Beck couldn't remember ever feeling so lost in a character.

"But that's so many!" Penny took a step back from him. She was attracted but at the same time scared by the passion in the bellhop's words and the promise in his eyes.

"I know I'm poor. I know I don't have much to offer, but I do love you." Beck had never felt it so right and wrong to say these words to a stage partner before. Not since long before, with Jade.

"Because I'm beautiful." It came as a question and a bitter statement. Penny's had love and passion confused too many times before to just trust the words of men. She moved away, she was too afraid to risk her heart again.

"I don't love you because you're beautiful." The bellhop stopped her, not willing to let his only chance go so easily. "You are beautiful because I love you." The bellhop's words echoed in Beck's ears. This was precisely how he felt about Jade when he met her all this time ago, and it still was. But God help him, part of him, small or large, he didn't know or wanted to know, was beginning to maybe feel like that for Tori too and it scared him.

The play continued perfectly. Everybody was giving everything they've got. He could see the audience was completely captivated by what was going on the stage. It was time for the big finale. The first notes filled the hushed theater. Tori stood on the stage bathed in light.

_Suddenly  
>My choice is clear<br>I knew when only you and I  
>Were standing here<em>

Her voice was clear and melancholic captured everyone's attention. She made a step and took his hand in hers'. It was time for the scariest part of the play - his singing.

_And beautiful, is all I see  
>It's only you, I know it's true,<br>It has to be_

He made it! He sung and it want terrible. It actually sounded kind of nice when his voice mixed with that of Tori. The music picked up and both of them began dancing. At first they were by themselves, later joined by the rest of the cast.

_That money isn't worth a thing  
>If you didn't earn it,<br>You don't deserve it.  
>True love doesn't cost a thing;<br>if you try to buy it,  
>You can't return it<br>Your friends are doing all the same things  
>And my friends say look at what you're wasting<br>Well, it doesn't matter if we change their minds _

Just as the dance number was picking up speed he noticed Cat and Trina franticly waiving from behind the curtain, trying to get Tori's attention. Beck pointed them out to her. After a quick silent coordination with André the whole cast covered for Tori while she was getting the make-up off. The boys, him included distinguished themselves with their acrobatic dance moves. When she was ready the boys organized her spectacular entrance back on stage.

_Suddenly, I can see what I didn't before  
>And I don't care what they say anymore<br>'Cause I'm falling, falling  
>Finally falling, falling<em>

Now that was the Tori who had won the audition. She was radiating. Her smile was like an extra stage light. Beck was dancing opposite of her unable to take his eyes off her. It was true that it was required by his role, but even without it he wasn't sure he could do it. In the end came the part where he had to lift her up and then gently ease her down close to his body. The sensation of her fit lean body moving almost sensually in his hands he had to admit to himself provoked entirely unprofessional feelings in him. When the song ended and Tori's happy smiling gorgeous face, was standing mere inches from his, he felt an irresistible desire to kiss her threaten to take over him. Only the site of Jade standing nearby managed to bring Beck back to his senses.


	5. The After Party

**The After Party**

The music in the club was blaring. Beck was making his way to the bar to couple of cokes for him and Jade. The whole cast and crew had come here after the premiere. They all have been too excited to go home, so they decided to celebrate the success of "Uptown Downtown" by going out all together. When he got to the bar Beck bumped into Robbie. He was without Rex, nursed a root beer and looked way too gloomy for the party.

"What's up Rob? Why such a long face?" Beck slapped him on the back. That startled Robbie.

"Oh nothing…" He replied quietly at first. After a moment of hesitation he continued. "Was I really that bad in the play?" Beck could see the insecurity written on the boy's face. It must have been devastating for his confidence to be so callously rejected by the director and more importantly by Sophia Michelle.

"No Rob you were alright. You were just the right amount of douche the character required." He told him honestly. Robbie immediately perked up. "You played smitten and lusting after Tori's character very convincingly despite her distracting make-up." It was actually impressive in a sense. Beck had observed that only he and Robbie had managed to completely disregard Tori's zombie make-up. Even Jade couldn't suppress a smirk or two in the beginning.

"Thanks Beck. This means a lot coming from you." Robbie grinned at him. Then he continued in a hush conspirator tone. "It wasn't hard playing attracted to Penny. Don't tell anyone but even with the zombie make-up Tori still looked hot to me." Beck could hardly suppress his smirk. It wasn't exactly a secret that Robbie had the tendency to crush on any attractive girl that was nice to him. Not that he had the right to judge, at least to himself he had to acknowledge that he found zombie Tori kind of hot too.

"Your secret is safe with me." Beck assured him. He took the cokes and headed back to the table where he and Jade sat. On the way he saw André dancing with _three_ girls at the same time. As the musical genius behind the show and the most eligible single male he reaped the reaped the lion's share of the female attention. André loved every minute of it. Beck reached his table but Jade was not there. He saw Tori sitting on the next table.

"Hey Tori, do you know where Jade went?" He turned to her, observing her absentmindedly sucking on some smoothie. Her gaze was gliding around not really paying attention to anything.

"She went to the bathroom to freshen up." She livened up when her eyes focused on him. "She told me to chase away any girls who try to hit on you while she is away." Beck remembered the end of the play and smirked at the irony of the situation. Talk about leaving the fox to guard the henhouse.

"Really, she trusts you with me?" He said, flirtatious notes sneaking unintentionally in his words. He mentally castigated himself for it, but thankfully Tori didn't seem to have noticed.

"At least more than she trusts your numerous fans?" She nodded towards a group of giggling girls staring adoringly in his direction. Beck sighed frustrated; these kinds of things have been going on with him ever since he hit puberty. As flattering as it was, it often could be a nuisance.

"I've tried to reason with them but it's no use so I've settled on ignoring them." He explained with an exaggerated longsuffering groan. Tori just grinned and rolled her eyes at him. No doubt thinking, that he liked it at least a bit. She wasn't completely wrong. "Why are you sitting here? Why aren't you there like André?" He changed the subject. With the corner of his eye he could see at least three guys throwing her furtive gazes.

"I'm taking a break. All this running and dancing in the play was really exhausting." She told him stirring her drink with the straw. "We did well, didn't we? With the play I mean." Tori continued, after a moment of silence. Beck took a moment before he replied.

"I think we did. Sophia Michelle liked it… on the other hand she thought that we did the zombie make-up on purpose." He said half jokingly. They both laughed at the silly situation. Tori raised her glass in a toast.

"Here is to the people who seek deeper meaning even where none is." Beck raised his glass of coke in return.

"I think someone is coming to ask you to dance." He pointed to a tall gangly guy purposefully headed their way.

"Oh no, that guy is boring, stubborn and a bad dancer." Tori whispered in annoyance after glancing in that direction. On an impulse Beck stood and offered a hand to Tori.

"Then allow me to give you way out." She looked at him in hesitant surprise.

"Are you sure? Won't Jade go ballistic?" Still she seemed tempted.

"It's just a little friendly dance. We can always say that you were rescuing me from an especially stubborn girl." He dismissed her hesitance. With a smile she took his hand. They got to the dance floor just in time to avoid the disappointed suitor. It was a fast song so they let themselves to the thumping beat. Beck found that dancing with Tori was fun. She was in a silly, goofy mood, bouncing around, making ridiculous moves. He couldn't help but laugh and make silly moves of his own. He could feel the vestiges of his earlier longing fade away into the background. When the song stopped they headed back. Jade was waiting with a frown on her face. Beck still could tell that she wasn't serious. Not even Jade could get jealous of that dance.

"Okay Vega, you can give him back now." Jade said half seriously to Tori, who just grinned in return. All too soon Trina, who was Tori's transport for the evening showed up. Tori got up and waived at Beck.

"Bye Beck; see you at school on Monday."

**A.N. All reviews are welcomed, both positive and critical.**


End file.
